lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shade's LD Custom Ideas (ShadeTheNarwhal)
This is not a fanon game nor a fanon year. This is merely a collection of custom LEGO Dimension ideas from a user who typically operates on the LMMCU Wiki. I'll eventually put all of the information displayed here into a table, maybe... I've had a really unfortunate experience with tables in the past. New Abilities *Cooking = Official LD Characters that have it are as follows: Harley Quinn (cooks cherry pie), Krusty the Clown (cooks pie), Shaggy (cooks Scooby Snack), Stay Puft (cooks marshmallow), Jake the Dog (cooks bacon pancakes), Robin (cooks Legendary Sandwich). Used at Cooking Pots. Characters with this ability cook something to satisfy a hungry pedestrian. *Dark Magic = Official LD Characters that have it are as follows: Wicked Witch, Stay Puft, Slimer, Marceline, Lord Voldemort, Raven, Betelgeuse. Used at Dark Magic Objects. Acts just like the Magic ability. *Music = Official LD Characters that have it are as follows: Emmet (radio), Marty McFly (electric guitar), Jake the Dog (viola), Marceline (guitar), Robin (radio). Used at Musical Stages. Characters must pass a rhythm-based minigame to acquire a reward. *Phasing = Official LD Characters that have it are as follows: Slimer. Used at Phase Panels. Characters with this ability can walk through Phase Panels. *Portal = This ability is a combination of Portal Gun and Magic Portal. Used at Portal Panels. *Precognition = Official LD Characters that have it are as follows: Wicked Witch, Harry Potter. Used at Precognitive Mirrors. Shows the user a video and they must answer questions about the video. If guessed correctly, a reward will be acquired. *Rune Tracing = Official LD Characters that have it are as follows: Gandalf, Hermione Granger. Used at Runes. Acts exactly like in LMSH2. *Temporal = Official LD Characters that have it are as follows: Marty McFly (DeLorean), Doc Brown (Travelling Time Train), The Doctor (TARDIS), Hermione Granger (Time-Turner). Used at Grandfather Clocks. A combination of Time Travel and TARDIS Travel. *Weight = Official LD Characters that have it are as follows: Cyborg, Venom-Powered Bane, Cyberman, Stay Puft, Jakesuit, Excalibur Batman. Used at Weight Scales. Characters with this ability stand on the Scales to trigger something. *Wind = Official LD Characters that have it are as follows: Superman (freeze breath), Supergirl (freeze breath). Used at Fans. Characters with this ability must blow wind at the Fans to activate them. *Writing = Official LD Characters that have it are as follows: Abby Yates, Hermione Granger. Used at Poetry Stands. Acts just like the poem-making feature in Doki Doki Literature Club!. Avengers: Infinity War Doctor Strange Abilities: *Magic *Rune Tracing *Grapple (magic) *Flight (Cloak of Levitation) *Temporal (Eye of Agamotto/Time Stone) *Character Change into Iron Man, Spider-Man, Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Mantis **Laser (as Iron Man) **Explosion (with missiles, as Iron Man) **Flight (as Iron Man) **Technology (as Iron Man) **Fix-It (as Iron Man) **Grapple (with webs, as Spidey) **Relic Detector (with Spider-Sense, as Spidey) **Target (with webs, as Spidey) **Web-Slinging (with webs, as Spidey) **Flight (as Star-Lord) **Target (with blasters, as Star-Lord) **Acrobatic (as Gamora) **Vine Cut (with Thanos's balancing knife, as Gamora) **Sword Switch (with Godslayer, as Gamora) **Vine Cut (with knives, as Drax) **Super-strength (as Drax) **Mind Control (as Mantis) **Illumination (as Mantis) Pack: Story Pack (levels are "First Contact", "Mind Stone Mishap", "Knowhere in Particular", "Mjolnir 2.0", "Attack On The Titan" and "Wakanda Forever", secondary characters are Thor and Vision) Voice Actresses/Actors: Benedict Cumberbatch (Strange), Robert Downey Jr. (Iron Man), Tom Holland (Spidey), Chris Pratt (Star-Lord), Zoe Saldana (Gamora), Dave Bautista (Drax), Pom Klementieff (Mantis) Vehicle: Guardians' Ship Minikits: Infinity Gauntlets Citizen in Peril: Stan Lee Targeting Cursors: The Eye of Agamotto (Strange). A ring styled similarly to Iron Man's suit (Iron Man). A white spiderweb (Spidey). A ring with Star-Lord's red jacket and white shirt (Star-Lord). A ring styled after Gamora's jacket (Gamora). A green ring with red markings (Drax). A ring resembling Mantis's antennae (Mantis). Battle Arena: Asgard Vision Abilities: *Phasing *Target (Mind Stone blasts) *Laser (Mind Stone energy) *Flight *Hacking *Character Change into Scarlet Witch, Captain America, White Wolf, Black Panther, Black Widow, War Machine **Magic (as Witch) **Mind Control (as Witch) **Super Jump (as Witch) **Target (energy blasts, as Witch) **Acrobatic (as Witch) **Deflection (with shield, as Cap) **Acrobatic (as Cap) **Super Strength (as Cap) **Target (machine gun, as Wolf) **Acrobatic (as Wolf) **Vine Cut (with claws, as Panther) **Acrobatic (as Panther) **Sword Switch (with swords, as Widow) **Vine Cut (with swords, as Widow) **Acrobatic (as Widow) **Electric (with taser bracelets, as Widow) **All of Iron Man's abilities (as War) Pack: Story Pack (with Dr. Strange and Thor) Voice Actresses/Actors: Paul Bettany (Vision), Elizabeth Olsen (Witch), Chris Evans (Cap), Sebastian Stan (Wolf), Chadwick Boseman (Panther), Scarlett Johanson (Widow), Don Cheadle (as War) Targeting Cursors: A ring styled after Vision's body with the Mind Stone at the top (Vision). A ring of red energy (Witch). A red ring with a white star in a blue circle within it (Cap). A ring styled after White Wolf's new robotic arm (Wolf). A ring styled after Black Panther's torso piece on his Vibrainium armour (Panther). A black ring with a red hourglass-esque symbol at the bottom (Widow). A ring styled after War Machine's armour (War). Thor Odinson Abilities: *Flight *Boomerang (Stormbreaker) *Electric *Super Strength *Character Change into Groot, Rocket, Hulk, Okoye, Nebula, Falcon **Grapple (branches, as Groot) **Mini Access (as Groot) **Gyrosphere Switches (with a ball of sticks, as Groot) **Target (with a gun, as Rocket) **Mini Access (as Rocket) **Acrobatic (as Rocket) **Super-strength (as Hulk) **Wall Climbing (as Hulk) **Sonar Smash (with a thunderclap, as Hulk) **Technology (temporarily turns into Bruce Banner, as Hulk) **Pole Vault (with a Wakandan spear, as Okoye) **Vine Cut (with a Wakandan spear, as Okoye) **Acrobatic (as Nebula) **Target (with a blaster, as Nebula) **Flight (as Falcon) **Target (with dual pistols, as Falcon) Pack: Story Pack (with Dr. Strange and Vision) Voice Actresses/Actors: Chris Hemsworth (Thor), Vin Diesel (Groot), Bradley Cooper (Rocket), Lou Ferrigno (Hulk), Danai Gurira (Okoye), Karen Gillian (Nebula), Anthony Mackie (Falcon) Targeting Cursors: A ring styled after Thor's armour, with the icon on Mjonir on the top (Thor). A ring that takes the form of a circular branch with leaves dotted on it (Groot). A ring with brown fur (Rocket). A ring styled after Hulk and his pants in Age of Ultron (Hulk). A ring with black fur (Okoye). A ring that it mostly light blue that abruptly turns light indigo at the far right (Nebula). A ring styled after Falcon's wings (Falcon). Adventure World & Misc. Locations: *New York **Sanctum Sanctorum *Wakanda **Shuri's Lab *Vormir *Knowhere *Nidavellir *Scotland **Subway Station *Titan Foundation Element: Arc Reactor Hearts and Ring: Hearts styled after the Infinity Gauntlet's front side (but with no stones (for most characters)), a ring akin to the Avengers logo but golden. Scarlet Witch's hearts have the Reality Stone. Gamora's hearts have the Soul Stone. Vision's hearts have the Mind Stone. Doctor Strange's hearts have the Time Stone. Thor's hearts have the Space Stone. Star-Lord's hearts have the Power Stone. Enemies: Chitari, Outriders. NPCs: Wong, Shuri, Red Skull, the Collector, Eitri, Bruce Banner. Red Brick: I Don't Feel So Good - All characters who die will now die with a disintegrating animation. Be More Chill The SQUIP Abilities: *Technology *Hacking *Intelligence *Fix-It *Target (Mountain Dew Red) *Teleportation *Music (sings) *Mind Control Pack: Fun Pack Voice Actor: Eric William Morris Gadget: SQUIP Pill Targeting Cursor: A circle made of blue squares and rectangles. Battle Arena: Within The SQUIP Adventure World & Misc. Locations: *Middle Borough High School **The Theatre Room *Jeremy's House *The Mall *Jake's Halloween Party Foundation Element: Jeremy's SQUIP Hearts and Ring: Grey, oblong pills as hearts, a ring covered with the multi-coloured rectangles in the logo. Enemies: SQUIP'd Students, Halloween Partiers. NPCs: Jeremy Heere, Michael Mell, Christine Canigula, Brooke Lohst, Jake Dillinger, Chloe Valentine. Red Brick: Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor - All characters are blue and opaque, similarly to the SQUIP. DC's Legends of Tomorrow White Canary Abilities: *Acrobatic *Pole Vault (staff) *Character Change into Firestorm, Atom, Heat Wave, Steel, Vixen, Z, Leo **Flight (as Firestorm) **Target (with fire, as Firestorm) **Technology (as Firestorm) **Target (with energy blasts, as Atom) **Flight (as Atom) **Drone (becomes small, as Atom) **Laser (with a flamethrower, as HWave) **Super-strength (as Steel) **Regeneration (as Steel) **Swimming (as Vixen) **Super-strength (as Vixen) **Wind (as Z) **Flight (with a tornado, as Z) **Freeze (with Cold Gun, as Leo) **Target (with Cold Gun, as Leo) Pack: Level Pack (level is "Crisis on Earth-X") Voice Actresses/Actors: Caity Lotz (Canary), Franz Drameh (Firestorm (Jax)), Victor Garber (Firestorm (Stein)), Brandon Routh (Atom), Dominic Purcell (HWave), Nick Zano (Steel), Maisie Richardson-Sellers (Vixen), Tala Ashe (Z), Wentworth Miller (Leo) Vehicles: Waverider, GIDEON Control Panel Minikits: Beebo Citizen in Peril: Ray Targeting Cursor: White, with Canary's jacket over it (Canary). The Firestorm Matrix inside a rusty, dark grey, metallic circle (Firestorm). A blue atom (Atom). A ring enveloped in fire (HWave). A ring styled similarly to Steel's logo and costume (Steel). The Spirit Totem (Vixen). A ring styled similarly to Z's necklace (Z). A ring enveloped in ice (Leo). Battle Arena: Doomworld Adventure World & Misc. Locations: *Star City 2018 *Star City 2046 *Time Bureau Headquarters *The New World *Ancient Egypt *1920s Chicago *Earth-X Foundation Element: Rip Hunter's pistol Hearts and Ring: Blue, circular hearts representing the logos on each character shown in the intro, a cobalt blue metallic ring. Enemies: Time Masters, Time Bureau agents, Eobard's Time Remnants. NPCs: Green Arrow, John Diggle, Rip Hunter, Ava Sharpe, Hawkgirl, Ray. Red Brick: The God of War - All minikits are replaced with talking Beebos. God help us all. Doki Doki Literature Club! Monika Abilities: *Technology *Hacking *Teleport (does a glitchy thing) *Writing *Music (piano) *Character Change into Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri **Grapple (with her noose, as Sayori) **Target (with cupcakes, as Natsuki) **Mini Access (as Natsuki) **Cooking (cooks cupcakes, as Natsuki) **Pole Vault (with "sticky" pen, as Yuri) **Vine Cut (with her knife, as Yuri) Pack: Fun Pack Voice Actress: Jillian Ashcraft (Monika) Gadget: Poetry Notebook Targeting Cursor: Circle styled like the pink polka-dot background of the main menu. Battle Arena: Monika's Room Adventure World & Misc. Locations: *School **Literature Club **Anon's Class *Anon's Neighbourhood **Anon's House **Sayori's House Foundation Element: The Portrait of Markov Hearts and Ring: Pink hearts, pink ring with light pink hearts at the top right. Enemies: Glitchy amalgamations of Monika, Natsuki, and Yuri. NPCs: Natsuki, Yuri, Sayori. Red Brick: Successful Deletion - Whenever you punch an enemy or item, glitchy energies radiate off of it. Gravity Falls Dipper Pines Abilities: *Mini Access *Intelligence *Technology *Drone (shrinks self with the crystal flashlight) *Big-Fig Transform (enlargens self with the crystal flashlight) *Writing *Illumination (black light) Pack: Team Pack (w/ Mabel Pines) Voice Actor: Jason Ritter Vehicle: The Shacktron Targeting Cursor: A red circle that looks like the background of the cover of Journal 3. Battle Arena: Mabelland Mabel Pines Abilities: *Grapple (grappling hook!) *Glide (sweater parachute) *Illumination (lightbulb sweater) *Mini Access *Target (cups of Mabel Juice) *Cooking (cooks Mabel Juice) Pack: Team Pack (w/ Dipper Pines) Voice Actress: Kristen Schaal Vehicle: Mystery Cart Targeting Cursor: A shooting star with a tricolour rainbow as a trail. Battle Arena: Mabelland Bill Cipher Abilities: *Target (blue fire) *Dark Magic *Flight *Invulnerability *Intelligence *Phasing *Big-Fig Transform (Spider Bill) *Cooking (cooks a human skeleton...?) Pack: Fun Pack Voice Actor: Alex Hirsch Vehicle: The Being Whose Name Must Never Be Said Targeting Cursor: Yellow bricks, similar to the bottom of Bill's body. Battle Arena: The Fearamid Adventure World & Misc. Locations: *Gravity Falls **The Mystery Shack ***The Universe Portal ***Electron Carpet Room **Northwest Manor **Soos's Home **The Bunker *Weirdmageddon *207̃012 **Globnar Foundation Element: Journal 3 Hearts and Ring: Yellow triangle hearts, a ring styled like the Zodiac. Enemies: Gnomes, Gremoblins, Petrifying Bats, Time Police. NPCs: Soos, Grunkle Stan, Ford, Pacifica Northwest, Blendin Blandin, Wendy. Red Brick: Smile Dip - Makes every vehicle and gadget become pink and sparkly. Heathers J.D. Abilities: * Explosion (homemade bomb) * Target (gun) * Acrobatic * Music (sings) * Water Spray (bleach) Pack: Fun Pack Voice Actor: Ryan McCartan Vehicle: J.D.'s Motorcycle Targeting Cursor: A dark brown circle with a brown trench coat over it. Battle Arena: Heathers: The Musical Stage Adventure World & Misc. *Westerberg High **Gym *Veronica's House **Veronica's Backyard *J.D.'s House *Heather C.'s House *Church *Kurt & Ram's Party *Graveyard Foundation Element: Heather C.'s scrunchie Hearts and Ring: Slushie drinks as hearts, a ring covered in a red liquid (it's obviously blood). Enemies: Westerberg High Jocks, Drunken Partiers. NPCs: Veronica Sawyer, Heather C., Heather D., Heather M., Martha Dunnstock, Kurt Kelly & Ram Sweeney. Red Brick: Ich Lüge - Projectiles now travel twice as fast. Once Upon A Time Emma Swan Abilities: *Laser (light magic) *Magic (magic) *Target (gun) *Portal (Magic Beans) *Acrobatic *Sword Switch (Excalibur) *Teleport *Character Change into Killian Jones **Vine Cut (hook) **Sword Switch (sword) **Diving **Super-strength (hook) Pack: Level Pack (level is "The Final Battle") Voice Actress/Actor: Jennifer Morrison (Emma), Colin O'Donoghue (Killian) Vehicles: The Yellow Bug, Jolly Roger Minikits: Poisoned Apples Citizen in Peril: Henry Mills Targeting Cursor: A circle surrounded by white magic (Emma). A hook (Killian). Battle Arena: Underworld Rumpelstiltskin Abilities: *Dark Magic *Vine Cut (Dark One Dagger) *Target (fireball) *Mind Control (magic heart) *Invulnerability *Super-strength *Teleport *Acrobatic Pack: Fun Pack Voice Actor: Robert Carlyle Vehicle: Ogre Targeting Cursor: A circle styled after the Dark One Dagger. Battle Arena: World Behind The Mirror Adventure World & Misc. *Storybrooke **Granny's Diner **Mary and David's Apartment **Regina's Manor **Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer *Enchanted Forest **The Evil Queen's Castle *Neverland *Agrabah *Wonderland Foundation Element: Once Upon A Time Storybook Hearts and Ring: Glowing red hearts, a ring styled after the "O" in the logo. Enemies: Wraiths, Shadows. NPCs: Snow White/Mary Margaret, David Nolan/Prince Charming, Belle French, Regina Mills/Evil Queen, Aladdin, Jefferson/Mad Hatter. Red Brick: Saviour's Magic - The Magic and Dark Magic abilities function faster. Rick & Morty Rick Sanchez Abilities: *Target (Portal Gun) *Portal (Portal Gun) *Hacking *Technology *Fix-It *Drone (butter robot) *Intelligence *Explosion (butter robot explodes when deactivated) *Music (keyboard playing a PG version of "Get Schwifty") Pack: Team Pack (w/ Morty Smith) Voice Actor: Justin Roiland Vehicle: Rick's Spaceship Targeting Cursor: Styled after a portal. Battle Arena: Post-Apocalyptic Dimension Morty Smith Abilities: *Mini Access *Backup (Mr. Meeseeks) *Super-strength (muscular arm) Pack: Team Pack (w/ Rick Sanchez) Voice Actor: Justin Roiland Vehicle: Cromulon Targeting Cursor: A bland, yellow ring. Battle Arena: Post-Apocalyptic Dimension Adventure World & Misc. *The Smith Household **The Garage **Morty's Mind Blowers *Henry Herpson High School *The Citadel of Ricks *Immortality Field Resort *Dimension C-137 Foundation Element: Rick's Portal Gun Hearts and Ring: Hearts styled like portals, a ring made of metal scraps. Enemies: Cronenberg Monsters, The Council of Ricks. NPCs: Beth Sanchez, Summer Smith, Jerry Smith, Bird Person, Squanchy, President Morty. Red Brick: Gettin' Schwifty With It - All users of the Music ability now use a keyboard and play Get Schwifty. Stranger Things Eleven Abilities: *Magic (telekinesis) *Magic Shield (telekinesis) *Mini Access *Portal *Cooking (cooks Eggos) *Character Change into Mike, Will, Lucas, Dustin, Max **Mini Access (as Mike) **Precognition (as Will) **Mini Access (as Will) **Target (with a slingshot, as Lucas) **Mini Access (as Lucas) **Cooking (cooks granola bar, as Dustin) **Mini Access (as Dustin) **Grind Rails (with a skateboard, as Max) Pack: Fun Pack Voice Actresses/Actors: Millie Bobby Brown (Eleven), Finn Wolfhard (Mike), Noah Schnapp (Will), Caleb McLaughlin (Lucas), Gaten Matarazzo (Dustin), Sadie Sink (Max) Vehicle: Will's Bicycle Targeting Cursor: A circle resembling the ground of the Upside Down. Battle Arena: Snow Ball Adventure World & Misc. *Hawkins **Hawkins Lab **Hawkins Middle School *Mike's House *Will's House *Dustin's House *Lucas's House *Hopper's Cabin *The Upside Down Foundation Element: Demogorgon figure Hearts and Ring: Black hearts with a red outline (similar to the logo), a Christmas lights ring. Enemies: Demogorgons, Demodogs. NPCs: Joyce Byers, Jim Hopper, Kali Prasad, Steve Harrington, Nancy Wheeler, Mr. Clarke. Red Brick: Leggo My Eggo! - All studs are now Eggos. When collected, a crunching sound plays. The Flash Flash Abilities: *Super-speed *Electric (Speed Force lightning) *Super-strength (Supersonic punch, baby!) *Phasing *Intelligence *Stealth (vibrates molecules so that they are unseen) *Temporal *Wind (makes vortexes with arms) *Acrobatic *Regeneration *Backup (Time Remnants) *Character Change into Kid Flash (aesthetic change only) Pack: Team Pack (w/ Vibe) Voice Actor: Grant Gustin (Flash), Keiynan Lonsdale (Kid Flash) Vehicle: Cosmic Treadmill Targeting Cursor: A red circle with three lightning bolts (circle becomes yellow as Kid Flash). Battle Arena: Music Realm Vibe Abilities: *Portal *Hacking *Technology *Drone (flying drone) *Target (vibrational blast) *Laser (vibrational blast) *Illumination (goggles) Pack: Team Pack (w/ Flash) Voice Actor: Carlos Valdes Vehicle: King Shark Targeting Cursor: Styled similarly to his costume. Battle Arena: Music Realm Savitar Abilities: *Super-speed *Temporal *Portal *Vine Cut (arm-blade) *Super-strength *Weight *Illumination (armour) *Acrobatic *Electric (Speed Force lightning) *Regeneration *Portal (breaches) Pack: Fun Pack Voice Actor: Tobin Bell Vehicle: Tarpit Targeting Cursor: A silver circle with three white lightning bolts. Battle Arena: The Church of Savitar Caitlin Snow Abilities: *Intelligence *Technology *Character Change into Killer Frost **Target (icicles) **Freeze **Glide (ice slope) **Regeneration Pack: Fun Pack Voice Actress: Danielle Panabaker Vehicle: Grodd Targeting Cursor: A blue, metallic circle covered in ice. Battle Arena: Speed Force Adventure World & Misc. *Central City **Barry's Apartment **Joe's House **S.T.A.R. Labs ***Time Vault **Iron Heights Prison **CCPD *Earth-2 **Central City of Earth-2 **Gorilla City Foundation Element: Tachyon Machine Hearts and Ring: Red hearts outlined with gold, white ring outlined with gold with a golden lightning bolt in the centre. Enemies: Multiplex Duplicates, Savitar Worshippers, Dominators, Criminals. NPCs: Joe West, Harry Wells, Iris West, Ralph Dibny, Jay Garrick, Solovar. Red Brick: The Power of the Speed Force - All characters with Super-speed now leave a trail of lightning when they run, except Flash, Kid Flash and Savitar who already had lightning trails. The Legend of Zelda Link Abilities: *Sword Switch (Master Sword) *Reflect (Hylian Shield) *Target (bow) *Acrobatic *Explosion (bombs) *Temporal (Ocarina of Time) *Glide (Paraglider) *Vine Cut (Master Sword) *Cooking (cooks Roasted Apple) *Grapple (Hookshot) Pack: Level Pack (level is "Link Dimensions", not a ripoff of anything) Voice Actor: Akira Sasanuma (archive audio) Vehicles: Epona, Sand Seal Minikits: Korok Seeds Citizen in Peril: Tingle Targeting Cursor: A green ring with the Triforce in the middle. Battle Arena: Forsaken Fortress Zelda Abilities: *Target (Light Arrows) *Explosion (Din's Fire) *Teleport (Farore's Wind) *Reflect (Nayru's Love) *Magic *Character Change into Sheik **Acrobatic **Climb **Stealth **Target (needles) Pack: Fun Pack Voice Actress: Patricia Summersett Vehicle: Spirit Train Targeting Cursor: A pink circle with the Hyrule crest in the middle of it (as Zelda). A blue circle with a red Sheikah clan logo in the middle (as Sheik). Battle Arena: Lorule Ganondorf Abilities: *Dark Magic *Target (lightning ball) *Sword Switch (sword) *Vine Cut (sword) *Super-strength *Regeneration *Big-Fig Transform (Ganon) Pack: Fun Pack Voice Actor: Nolan North Vehicle: Guardian Targeting Cursor: A ring styled after Ganondorf's armour in Twilight Princess. Battle Arena: Ganon's Castle Adventure World & Misc. Locations: *Hyrule **Hyrule Castle *Gerudo Desert *Zora's Domain *Death Mountain **Fire Temple *Clock Town *The Dark World *The Lost Woods Foundation Element: The Triforce Hearts and Ring: Heart Container hearts, a ring that looks similar to Navi (looks similar to Tatl in 2-Player Mode) Enemies: Bokoblins, Moblins, Deku Babas, Dodongos, Lynels. NPCs: Impa, King Rhoam, Ruto, Daruk, Skull Kid, Great Deku Tree. Red Brick: It's A Secret To Everybody - Whenever you obtain a Gold Brick, the treasure acquiring fanfare from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time plays. Undertale Frisk Abilities: *Vine Cut (in Red SOUL mode, with Toy Knife) *Acrobatic (in Blue SOUL mode) *Reflect (in Green SOUL mode, with spear) *Grapple (in Purple SOUL mode, with web) *Climb (in Purple SOUL mode) *Target (in Yellow SOUL mode, with pellets) *Explosion (in Yellow SOUL mode, with pellets) Pack: Level Pack (level is "A Long Time Ago") Voice Actor: N/A Vehicles: Fighting Menu, Lesser Dog Minikits: Golden Bones Citizen in Peril: W.D. Gaster Targeting Cursor: Purple-blue striped. Battle Arena: The Barrier Sans Abilities: *Technology *Magic (Blue Attack) *Target (bones) *Laser (Gaster Blaster) *Teleport *Illumination (Bad Time Eye) *Fix-It *Music (saxophone) Pack: Fun Pack Voice Actor: Seán McLoughlin Vehicle: Determination Extractor Targeting Cursor: A circle of bones. Battle Arena: Sans' Sans-sational Room Mettaton EX Abilities: *Technology *Electric *Explosion (bombs) *Temporal (rewind) *Flight (rockets) *Target (bombs) *Super-strength *Drone (classic Mettaton) *Cooking (cooks Mettaton Steak) Pack: Fun Pack Voice Actor: Mark Fischbach Vehicle: Omega Flowey Targeting Cursor: A magenta circle with a smaller circle of lights in it. Battle Arena: Cooking With A Killer Robot Muffet Abilities: *Web Slinging (webs) *Target (webs) *Water Spray (tea) *Drone (spider) *Acrobatic *Climb *Cooking (cooks Spider Pastry) *Backup (spiders) Pack: Fun Pack Voice Actress: Tara Strong Vehicle: Muffet's Pet Targeting Cursor: A purple spider-web. Battle Arena: Spider Bake Sale Adventure World & Misc. Locations: *The Ruins **Toriel's Home *Snowdin Town **Sans and Papyrus's Home ***Secret Lab *Waterfall **Undyne's Home **Napstablook's Home *Hotland **Alphys's Lab ***True Lab **The CORE *Asgore's Castle Foundation Element: Heart Locket Hearts and Ring: Delta Rune hearts, blue ring with two small purple stripes (mimicking Frisk's shirt). Enemies: Froggit, Moldsmal, Jerry. NPCs: Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, King Asgore, Flowey the Flower. Red Brick: Unnecessary Tension - All characters and enemies flash into black and white whenever nearing an opponent, a reference to the fact that all enemies and characters are greyscaled in the fight screen of Undertale. Trivia *Muffet was planned to be a character but was scrapped because I couldn't find a suitable voice actress. Though I could just add her if I wanted to be lame and use Tara Strong. **I have decided to add her. *The Writing ability was originally called the Poetry ability, a reference to Doki Doki Literature Club!. *The Heathers franchise is based both on the film and the musical. The locations are based on the film, while the characters and soundtrack are based on the musical. **The television adaptation of Heathers is not mentioned in the game, nor should it be mentioned in real life. **The movie version of J.D. was supposed to be playable, complete with archive audio from Christian Slater, but was scrapped. Same with the musical version of Heather Chandler and Veronica Sawyer. Category:Customs by ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Undertale Category:Doki Doki Literature Club! Category:The Flash Category:Rick and Morty Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Once Upon A Time Category:Stranger Things Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Gravity Falls Category:Arrowverse Category:DC's Legends of Tomorrow Category:Heathers Category:Avengers: Infinity War Category:Be More Chill